dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct (ability)
(Hair; Saiyan) (Aura; Saiyan) |similar = Advanced Movement Analysis Pure Progress Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan God }} , also called Mastery of Self-Movement, is a state used by Whis and taught by him to his disciples Beerus, Goku, and Vegeta. While none of Whis' disciples ever perfected it at first, Goku later managed to tap into it himself in the Tournament of Power, creating a unique version of the state. Unlike Whis however, Goku is required to transform into this state to utilize it. Overview Appearance Whis' appearance does not alter when using this ability, as it is not a transformation for him. Beerus' doesn't alter either, possibly due to his being incomplete. In Goku's state, Goku's hair remains black but slightly spikes upwards. His eyes take on more stern, defined shape, while also sporting silver-colored irises. He has a deeper voice, sounding almost as if there was a Great Ape's voice merging with his normal one. He also gains a complex, silvered aura with silver sparks, similar to Super Saiyan God's sparks and small lines of sparkling particles of energy travelling upwards, similar to that of the Spirit Bomb. Usage and Power Whis' version is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of his brain, he is free to strategize and with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. He can fight without having to think about the moves he makes, his reflexes automatically adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success. Alternatively Whis can decide to make movements involuntary and automatic in every way. Whis is the first known user of this ability, with him being in a permanent state of Ultra Instinct. Whis first taught Beerus, who has not yet perfected the state. Whis later begins to teach this ability to Goku and Vegeta at the time of Frieza's revenge, and Goku goes on to use the technique during the Tournament of Power. In the manga's Zen Exhibition Match, Beerus uses this against the Gods of Destruction, effortlessly dodging dozens of their attacks, however he has not yet mastered the ability and so is restrained by Mosco. A version of the state was activated when Goku's willpower collided with his own Spirit Bomb in the Tournament of Power, pushing Goku through his barrier and into the deepest part of his potential according to Whis. Goku was easily able to block Toppo and Dyspo with one hand each. Goku also completely avoided Toppo's Justice Flash simply by instinct. In this state, Goku also becomes much stronger and can fight on par with and at times push back even Jiren, who is stated to have power on the level of a God of Destruction or even beyond. Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all pointed out that Goku even moves and fights very differently in this state. Piccolo later notes Goku is constantly evolving in the state. However, the state appears to be incomplete as Goku quickly reverted to base form and Jiren effortlessly sent him flying back with a Power Impact, wounding Goku. However, just as Vegeta was questioning him in this state, Goku simply disappeared with astonishing speed, even leaving Vegeta in awe. Status This state is well-known to the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction, and Angels. Seemingly, the Mastery of Self-Movement is infamous among Gods of Destruction seeing that it is a trait that even they cannot easily perfect. The Angels as well were very astonished and puzzled as to how a mortal such as Goku was able to achieve it. Not only did Whis state that mastering this technique would keep a fighter prepared for any danger, but the Angels, the strongest fighters in the multiverse, are so far the only beings shown capable of fully mastering the technique, as Beerus has not fully completed the form and Goku can only sustain it temporarily. Trivia *This technique closely resembles the real-life martial art concept of (無心, "Empty Mind"), a mental state that highly-trained martial artists are said to be capable of entering during combat. It is essentially a moment where their body reacts without the need of having any specific intentions or plans in mind, having refined their instincts and intuition to a level where they can respond to any threat without the need for thought. *Visually, this state also has some similarity with the taught by Gouken from the ''Street Fighter'' franchise. Gallery References Site Navigation es:La doctrina egoísta Category:Transformations Category:Supportive techniques Category:Techniques